Ask Koopas and Experiments! Christmas Special
by Pixlpower15859
Summary: A wonderful but late special for all you guys! Merry Christmas!


**Disclaimer: The Koopalings, Bowser Jr., Bowser, Kammy, Kamek, and any other Mario-related characters belong to Nintendo. The experiments, Jumba and Pleakley belong to Dinsey. Chase, Penny, Lant, Rosina and Kelino belong to me. The songs, "Jingle bells," and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas," belong to who wrote them.  
**

* * *

The AKAE cast waited in their seats for something to happen, only resulting in their casual awkward silence. Nothing was happening at the moment until…

"**I JUST WANT TO GET AT THE BUFFET. LEMME AT EM!**" yelled Bowser, breaking the silence and surprising everyone. He made a run for the buffet, but was stopped by a barrier. "WHAT?!"

"We set up a barrier in case you try to gobble up the food," said Rosina with a smirk. "Come to think of it, how come you guys don't do that at the castle?"

"We never thought of that…huh…" said Kammy.

"You do that and you're dead," said Bowser in near rage.

"Oh, that's why…" muttered Kamek as he slumped.

"Then you're screwed," replied Kelino, receiving a smack in the head from Chase with a scornful look.

"Well, where are the questions that we are to answer?" asked Jumba.

"No questions," said Cali, who appeared right out of nowhere and behind Bowser.

"GAH! Screamerd Bowser, jumping back. "Where'd you come from?!"

"I have my ways," replied the author. "Now, since there are no questions, I thought it would be nice to sing Christmas songs-"

"That again?" asked Bowser.

"…to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"WHAT?!" screamed all the Koopalings and Bowser. "WE'LL GET MOBBED!"

"Eh, relax," said Cali. "I told all the Toads, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach that we won't attack, and in case…I offered a protection from some of the experiments. Won't it be fun, guys?"

"…No."

"Who cares? We're going," said Cali, and dragged everyone along.

"We will DIE," muttered Larry.

O-O-O-O-O

In the Mushroom Kingdom, all the Toads were in slight fear of the feared Koopas coming. Mario looked a little worried, Luigi was trying to prevent himself from wetting…again…and Princess Peach was trying to persuade Toadsworth to calm down.

"Princess Peach!" cried Toadsworth. "I assure you this is a BAD BAD BAAAAAAD idea to me!"

"Toadsworth, please calm down," replied the princess. "Cali has given us some protection with some of these…er, experiments from a 'Dr. Jumba Jookiba.'"

The toad was getting too frantic, so the princess just sighed and looked down her balcony again.

"Princess a-Peach," began Mario. "Are you-a sure that this is a good-a idea?"

"I trust Cali and The Elemental Wizards," said Peach gently. "Now, could you please prevent Luigi from wetting my rug…again?"

O-O-O-O-O

The group walked up to the stage provided for them to sing. All the Toads cringed in fear and Bowser walked up first, followed by the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. Kammy and Kamek were next. They stood on the left of the stage, while Jumba, Pleakley and some of the fluent English-speaking experiments stood on the right of the stage. Cali stood in the front row of the audience, with the Elemental Wizards and some protective experiments there as well.

"So…who's going to tell them?" Bowser whispered to the scientist.

"I do not know, strange turtle creature," replied Jumba with a shrug. "Maybe one-eyed creature here can tell them."

"M-Me?" asked Pleakely. Jumba nodded. "Well…I suppose…"

"Just do not look like fool out there," warned Jumba.

"Oh…alright!" Pleakley stood at the microphone. "I-is this thing on...? Hello, everyone! I'm Pleakley, here with some _fantastic_ buddies of mine…and those…things…to sing some carols you all like! Won't that be fun?"

No one answered, save for a cough from Tace T., and a mutter from Russ T.

"…Well…let's start off with…Jingle Bells!"

Cali pulled a ribbon connected to the back of the stage, revealing a long sheet of paper listing the lyrics to "Jingle Bells."

_Dashing through the snow_

_In a sleigh from Nintendo_

_Laughing till we're red_

_At Bowser's funny head!_

"Wait, WHAT?!" said Bowser.

_Ice and Fire Flowers bloom_

_Making night a blast_

_Let's hope this feeling lasts forever _

_For Bowser we do dread!_

_Oh, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way!_

_Oh what fun for Nintendo to give us such a blast, hey!_

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way!_

_Oh how joyful we all know that Bowser hit the hay!_

Everyone clapped happily, except for Bowser, who was grumpy and upset. Even though the Mushroom Kingdom feared him, they also humiliated him, just as the cast usually did.

"My apologies, Bowser," apologized Princess Peach with a blush. "The Mushroom Kingdom usually feels better humiliating you with songs. I do hope this doesn't make you any angrier."

"Hrrrmphhh," muttered Bowser. "I'll just deal with it. This happens back at the castle much too often, so I thought this would be a change…guess not."

"And the next song," said Pleakely. "Is 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas.'"

"This better be good," grumbled Bowser as he stood up again to sing the next song.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish that you will stay safe_

_For jolly is our keeping_

_From the Koopas' nasty grasps_

_We want some Koopa pudding_

_We want some yummy Shroom cake_

_We want some Tasty Tonic_

_So bring them now for us to share_

_We won't go until we get them_

_So bring them here right now_

_To share with in the night _

_For it is one of the best times_

This time, everyone, even Bowser, clapped happily after the song.

"It wasn't that bad, honestly," said Bowser. "But I am hungry…"

A few Toads got a little scared by this.

"Don't worry everyone! We will have that covered!" assured Rosina. She used a spell for an extra barrier on the stage to keep Bowser away from the Toads.

"And now the last song…" said Pleakley, but gave a confused look, "…'Tis the Season to Hate Bowser?'"

"**WHAT?!**" yelled Bowser in an outrage. "THAT DOES IT! I'M SICK OF THIS, SO I'M GOING BACK TO THE STUDIO!" He stormed away, huffing as he did. Toads made way for him, fearing to be crushed.

"…Well…that was…something," said Pleakley. "Does this happen?"

"Very often," said Wendy with a smirk.

"So…are we going to sing the song?" asked Larry.

"Probably not," said Chase. "The barrier spell on the buffet wore off, and I'm worried Bowser will hog all the food again."

"Oh no," said Lemmy. "Excuse us, Princess Peach, but we must leave now. It was a pleasure to sing for you all!"

"Thank you, Lemmy," said the princess. "And please tell Bowser that I left his present at the castle."

"Will do, Princess Peach!" answered Lemmy, and left with the group to stop Bowser.

"Bye, Lemmy!" said all the Toads.

"How come they like you more than us?" asked Larry and Ludwig.

"Being nice and adorable is a gift," replied Lemmy.

"…I hate you," said Roy.

O-O-O-O-O

Meanwhile, Bowser has finally arrived at the studio. He was panting and huffing from all the running.

"Phew! That was a long run…I should do that more often…NAW!" He walked into the next room, where the buffet was, but was shocked to see that everyone was already there! They were eating food and chatting with each other.

"WHAT?!" screamed Bowser. "How'd you all get her so fast?! The studio is probably a mile away from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"If you stayed, we would have teleported here together," said Lant with a smirk. "Anyway, we reserved a plate of food and a seat for you, since we were kind enough."

"Well…thanks…" muttered Bowser. He sat in his seat, but when he looked at his plate-

"What! You got me vegetables?! Where is the meat?!" Bowser looked at the buffet, and saw that they were all fruits and vegetables – things that vegans eat. "How could you?!"

"The experiments were insulted when you suggested meat for the buffet last week," said Chase as he took a bit of his fruit salad. "Plus, Larry's a vegan, and we were feeling a little fresh with things…"

Bowser grumbled. "I hate you all."

"You're welcome!" chorused everyone in unison.

* * *

**A/N: That's finally done! Sorry about this being a little late…I had too much to handle this past week…**

**I'm sorry I didn't show "'Tis the Season to Hate Bowser." It was something special to remind of the former ChristinaLovesMusic01. I loved her stories, and this is just a little reminder of her very famous story to us, "Ask Bowser and the Koopa Kids!" She's MilkyWay Queen, but it keeps changing, so this won't keep up to date for long.**

**Also, a friend's birthday was four days ago. My friend Sean, so I wish him a (belated) Happy Birthday if he's reading this!**

**Also, there's still the Note on my bio, so if you could check it out and help me, I'll be very grateful. :) There's also the poll on my bio as well, so if you could check that as well, I'll be very grateful still.**

**Until then, Read and Review! **


End file.
